(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desiccant rotor, and more particularly to a desiccant rotor of a dehumidifier.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Plastic particles are molten before the plastic materials can be injected and molded, however, the plastic particles should be dried before the melting processes. A typical dehumidifier for dehumidifying the plastic particles is shown in FIG. 7 and comprises a desiccant rotor 90 for supplying dehumidified air into a hopper dryer 91 in which plastic particles are contained. It is preferable that the air is preheated by a heater 92 before entering into the hopper dryer 91. The air flown out from the hopper dryer 91 flows through a filter 93 and an air cooler 94 and is pumped into the dehumidifying areas of the desiccant rotor 90 by a blower 95, part of the air flown out of the hopper dryer 91 flows through a filter 93 and an air cooler 94 and is pumped into the cooling areas of the desiccant rotor 90 by the blower 95. A pump 97 also pumps air into the regeneration areas of the desiccant rotor 90 and the air is preheated by a heater 98 before entering into the regeneration areas of the desiccant rotor 90, such that a heated air is pumped into the regeneration areas of the desiccant rotor 90 in order to draw the humidity from the desiccant of the desiccant rotor 90.
A typical desiccant rotor 90 is shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a cylindrical housing 80 rotatably engaged between a cap 81 and a base 82, two plates 83, 84 engaged on the upper portion of the housing 80 and two boards 85, 86 engaged on the lower portion of the housing 80, a shaft 87 rotatably engaged between the cap 81 and the base 82 and having three blades 88 fixed thereon. The base 82 includes three inlets 89 formed therein such that air can be supplied into the housing 80 of the desiccant rotor 90, the air then flows out of the housing 80 via the cap 81. In this type of single desiccant rotor 90, the interior thereof is divided into three areas which require different temperatures, however, the temperature of the areas will be interfered with one another such that the air can not be suitably dehumidified.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional desiccant rotors of the dehumidifiers.